Portal Novelist: Us
by sutet
Summary: Un-beta/Hati seorang novelis itu bagaikan buku yang terbuka tanpa tulisan didalamnya (1/2)


" _Nee, Daiki-kun…kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?"_

 _Daiki memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya, aku hanya menambahkan merica ke dalam makanannya."_

 _Wanita dihadapannya menghela napas pelan. Suaminya memang memiliki alergi terhadap merica dan sekarang terbaring lemah di kasur karena sempat muntah 3 kali berturut-turut. Padahal ia hanya memakan sesuap makanannya._

 _Wanita itu kemudian berjongkok. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengelus puncak kepala Daiki._

" _Daiki-kun, kenapa kau sebegitu tidak sukanya pada Yoshino? Apa dia pernah mengganggu Daiki-kun?"_

" _Dia…sangat mengganggu," gumam Daiki._

" _Coba katakan apa yang dia lakukan padamu, kakak akan memarahinya nanti ne?"_

 _Daiki sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal._

" _Dia…mengganggu…karena dia mengambil kakak dariku,"_

 _Wanita didepannya mengerjapkan iris biru musim panasnya sekali._

" _Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kakak milikku! Dan aku yang akan menikahi kakak! Tapi dia malah…" Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bayi di gendongan wanita itu, alisnya mengernyit tak suka, "Tch, pokoknya aku tidak menyukai Kuroko-san dan Tetsuya."_

" _Ppft…"_

" _K-kakak!?"_

" _Terima kasih ya, Daiki-kun. Aku harap Daiki-kun nantinya bisa menjadi kakak bagi Tetsuya. Kalian berdua sama-sama laki-laki, jadi pasti bisa berbagi banyak hal."_

"… _aku tetap tidak menyukainya meski Tetsuya memiliki wajah kakak sekalipun,"_

 _Wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis._

.

.

 **Portal Novelist:** **Us**

" _Novelists' heart are like an opened book without alphabets, don't they?"_

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

.

.

Aomine membuka matanya cepat. Sinar sang surya menembus dari jendela, membuat tangan laki-laki itu refleks menutup sedikit bagian matanya untuk menyaring cahaya yang masuk. Untungnya hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal bekerja, jadi mungkin ia bisa kembali tidur.

"Mimpi…" gumamnya pelan. Rasanya lama sekali ia tidak memimpikan mendiang kakaknya. Hal terakhir ia dengar saat kembali dari sekolah kepolisian adalah tentang kematian sang kakak dan Tetsu yang waktu itu dalam keadaan kritis. Sambil menggendong Tetsu yang saat itu masih terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, Aomine menatap nisan kakaknya penuh determinasi; bahwa mulai detik itu ia akan melindungi Tetsu apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun ia harus berpisah dengan Tetsu sementara dengan menitipkannya di panti asuhan sampai Aomine menyelesaikan sekolah kepolisiannya dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Itupun ia harus menunggu lagi karena saat itu Tetsu berada di Kyoto masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar kelas 5, kemudian melanjutkan SMPnya di Kyoto juga.

Aomine tersenyum miris.

Tepat dua hari setelah Tetsu dinyatakan meninggal oleh Sakurai, ia bahkan masih belum bisa mempercayai keponakannya akan menyusul kakaknya secepat ini. Dan sejak saat itu pula dia tak lagi menyamar jadi siswa SMA Touou (karena Tetsu—sang _suspect_ —sudah meninggal, tentu saja)

.

" _Tidak salah lagi penyebab kematiannya karena dua tusukan di tempat vital," Sakurai mencermati tiga lembar kertas berisi grafik, angka dan tulisan di tangannya, lengkap dengan hasil ronsen Kuroko._

" _Tetsu…" Aomine menatap tubuh Kuroko yang terbujur kaku diatas meja. Luka bagian dada dan lehernya tengah dijahit oleh bawahan Sakurai._

" _Mengerikan sekali…menusuk diri menggunakan sumpit. Membayangkannya saja rasanya ngilu—ah, s-sumimasen, Aomine-_ san _. Maaf jika aku menyinggung-"_

" _Naa, Ryo…"_

" _Ha'i, Aomine-_ san _?"_

" _Boleh…aku meminta tolong satu hal?"_

.

Aomine beranjak dari kasurnya dan berganti pakaian _casual_.

.

" _Bisakah kau menaruhnya di kamar pendingin sementara? Aku…tidak ingin segera menguburnya,"_

" _Eh? Tak apa sih, tapi kau harus segera menguburkannya Aomine-_ san _, karena autopsi sudah berakhir dan Imayoshi-san bilang ia tidak mau markasnya menjadi tempat penyimpanan mayat,"_

.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkin Ogiwara lupa menutupnya lagi saat ia mengambil beberapa potong pakaian yang sering digunakan Tetsu, katanya untuk penyelidikan.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu…" gumam Aomine sambil menarik kenop pintu dan menutupnya dengan sempurna.

.

* * *

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi laki-laki itu untuk mengendarai mobilnya sampai ke markas tempat ia bekerja. Mungkin ia akan sedikit menyesap _mocca_ buatan Ryo atau mengunjungi ruang pendingin untuk melihat keponakannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berniat untuk menguburkannya sore ini mengingat ia tidak memiliki jadwal kerja.

Seharusnya begitu.

Namun kenyataannya sejak ia melangkah masuk ke markas sampai ke lantai 2, menuju ruang kerjanya, beberapa orang yang Aomine ingat merupakan bawahan dari Ryo berlarian hilir-mudik. Operator di lantai dasar juga sama sibuknya. Mereka memang selalu sibuk, namun kali ini sepertinya sedikit janggal.

"Ah, Aomine-s _an_!"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya, "Ryo, ada ap—"

"Syukurlah! Aku baru saja akan ke kediamanmu. _Sumimasen_ , nanti akan kujelaskan, sekarang tolong ikut aku ke ruangan _chief_ Imayoshi!"

Aomine tidak begitu yakin apa yang terjadi, namun tentulah bukan hal yang baik. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya, entahlah. Ia berlari dibelakang Ryo menuju ke ruangan _chief_.

"Sudah kukatakan dia tidak bersalah!"

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Ogiwara yang…membentak?

"Mengapa kau terus-terusan mencurigainya!? Bagaimana kalau semua itu hanya kebetulan!?"

"Dan bagaimana jika semua itu ternyata benar adanya? Kau kelewat sering membelanya, Ogiwara- _kun_ , atau jangan-jangan kalian sekongkol?"

Ogiwara menggertakkan giginya, "Kau-"

"Shige…"

Ogiwara langsung menoleh kearah suara yang terlampau ia kenal. Derap sol kulit imitasi berjalan pelan mendekat.

"A-Aomine- _san,_ "

"Ah, kebetulan sekali Aomine- _kun_ , cepat sekali kau datang. Sakurai- _kun_ , bisa kau kemarikan kertas di tanganmu?"

"Ah, baiklah,"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Aomine.

"Sebelumnya, mungkin aku harus meminta maaf karena telah mengambil jatah liburmu. Tapi kau tahu—"

Aomine tidak pernah menyukai senyum misterius yang terpatri di wajah _chief_ nya itu. Dan ia lebih tidak menyukai lagi saat bibir yang masih tersenyum itu menyebutkan sederetan nama yang membuatnya terombang-ambing sampai sebegininya.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Morning; Rakuzan Bar Tokyo Branch, Akashi's room, 08.50 AM**_

Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih berbalut _cardigan_ hitam duduk diujung _single bed_ sembari menumpukan kedua lengannya diatas lutut, termenung. Ia hanya beristirahat kurang dari 30 menit—oh, sebenarnya ia sudah tertidur lumayan lama hanya saja dalam konteks berbeda. Rasanya ia hanya seonggok daging tanpa tulang, lemas. Namun otaknya tetap bekerja menyusun _puzzle_ yang belum sempat ia pecahkan. Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan dari pihak autopsi akan ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa salah satu mayatnya menghilang entah kemana dan akan semakin menyulitkannya.

.

" _Ah benar…Kuroko-_ kun _, ini soal kakakmu…"_

 _Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak beradu dengan_ crimson, _"…ada apa dengan kakakku?"_

" _Sebenarnya hari itu…aku dan ayahku berada di lokasi kecelakaan."_

 _Pemuda bersurai biru musim panas itu membulatkan kedua matanya, "Apa-"_

" _Aku melihat semuanya, termasuk pelaku pembunuhan keluargamu."_

" _Kenapa baru sekarang…?"_

"…" _Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Iris_ crimson _pemuda itu melihat kearah lain, menolak kontak langsung dari lawan bicaranya._

" _Akashi-_ kun _, lihat aku saat sedang berbicara,"_

" _Hei, kau tahu Kuroko-_ kun _…"_

 _Bahkan_ vampire _murni seperti Akashi tidak dapat menatap balik Kuroko yang sekarang. Aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan orang yang lebih muda itu jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya._

 _Baru kali ini Akashi merasa tercekik. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika ayahnya mengetahui hal ini?_

" _Ada 2 cara untuk seorang manusia berubah menjadi_ vampire _," jeda, "Pertama, seorang manusia yang meminum_ _atau menyuntikkan darah_ vampire _murni ke tubuh manusia_ _meski hanya setetes. Hal ini tidak berlaku jika_ _darah_ _yang diminum_ _atau yang disuntikkan_ _adalah_ vampire _yang awalnya manusia; kami menyebut mereka dengan sebutan_ bad blood _. Kedua, seorang manusia yang tergigit oleh_ vampire _murni namun tidak sampai mati. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak berlaku jika manusia tersebut tergigit oleh_ bad blood _dan manusia yang tergigit sampai mati tidak akan menjadi_ vampire. _"_

 _Kuroko menautkan alisnya, "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"_

" _Lalu bagaimana jika mayat yang meminum darah_ vampire _tersebut?"_

 _Kuroko membelalakkan matanya, "Kau…tidak akan mengatakan kalau hal ini berhubungan dengan kak Chihiro kan?"_

 _Akashi menautkan sepuluh jarinya dan menumpukannya diatas lutut, "Sayang sekali, Kuroko-_ kun _, namun itulah yang kupikirkan."_

.

Pemuda itu mengacak surai biru musim panasnya frustasi. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Iris yang senada dengan surainya menggelap, seperti tak ada tanda kehidupan.

Tapi memang begitu adanya.

.

" _Menghilangnya_ _Mayuzumi_ _Chihiro mungkin ada hubungannya dengan berubahnya ia menjadi_ zombie-vampire _,"_

"Zombie-vampire? _"_

" _Ini hanya perkiraanku saja. Aku tidak memiliki bukti jika Mayuzumi Chihiro benar-benar berubah menjadi_ vampire _. Lagipula_ _k_ _asus ini cukup langka, dimana mayat diminumi atau disuntikkan darah_ vampire _murni ke dalam tubuh mereka. Normalnya, seluruh organ tubuh manusia akan ikut mati saat mereka meninggal. Namun darah_ vampire _memiliki kandungan spesial yang dapat menggerakkan manusia yang sudah mati. Hanya saja…mungkin mereka tidak akan sama seperti saat mereka hidup. Penciuman mereka jauh lebih kuat dan sangat haus akan darah. Bukan manusia,_ _sebuah eksistensi yang melampaui_ vampire _."_

" _Tapi…bagaimana? Dan siapa yang-"_

" _Imayoshi Shoichi."_

 _Kuroko memicingkan matanya, menatap Akashi lekat. Berusaha membongkar secuil kebohongan dibalik_ crimson _-nya._

" _Aku tidak mengenalnya, namun ayah menyebut nama itu saat beliau melihat wajahnya. Ayah juga menolak berbicara denganku mengenai Imayoshi ini. Aku melakukan berbagai penyelidikan secara diam-diam namun sepertinya tak ada yang mengenalnya dalam kaum kami; bagaimana kehidupannya, keluarganya, atau apapun. Yang aku tahu, ia adalah_ vampire _murni yang sering berpindah-pindah. Jujur saja, aku…masih belum yakin apakah dia pelakunya, tapi ia patut dicurigai._ _Kudengar dia adalah kepala sekolahmu, jadi kuputuskan untuk memberitahumu._ _"_

 _Kuroko kehabisan kata-kata. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga dan air matanya tertahan. Kebenaran yang menghantamnya secara bertubi-tubi ini membuatnya sesak._

" _Aku...ada 1 hal yang belum kusampaikan padamu. 1 hal penting yang mana aku menyiapkan keberanianku selama 8 tahun untuk mengatakan hal ini."_

.

Kuroko beranjak dari kasur dan menenggak habis cawan berisi cairan merah pekat beraroma mawar yang tersaji diatas meja tak jauh dari kasur, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

.

" _Ayahku...aku yakin ayahku mengatakan bahwa kau berubah menjadi_ vampire _karena Imayoshi Shoichi menggigitmu bukan? Namun kenyataannya sangat berbeda."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap kearah Kuroko lekat, "Kuroko-kun...kau pikir kenapa dia dikeluarkan dari Rumah Sakit Teiko?"_

" _Tunggu sebentar, bukankah kau bilang ayahmu hanya ingin menikmati masa tuanya dan pensiun? Lalu membuka bar ini untukmu-"_

" _..."_

" _Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau diam saja-"_

" _Waktu itu...kau dalam keadaan kritis dan tidak akan bertahan sampai pagi. Rumah Sakit kehabisan stok darah golongan A. Ayahku...dia...menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menguji penelitiannya. Dengan kata lain, menggunakanmu sebagai objek penelitiannya-"_

" _Ap-"_

"— _transfusi darah_ vampire _terhadap orang yang sekarat. Kaulah yang membenarkan hipotesisnya, Kuroko-_ kun _; bahwa manusia sekarat akan selamat jika diminumi darah_ vampire _, meskipun hal tersebut akan berefek pada hilangnya setengah dari sisi kemanusiaan pada diri seseorang. Dengan kata lain,_ bad-blood vampire. _"_

.

"Pergi sepagi ini, Kuroko- _kun_? Kau bahkan melewatkan sarapan—ah, tapi kuharap kau sudah meminum yang kuberikan di kamar."

Kuroko menatap kearah Akashi sekilas, kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi keluar bar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

.

" _Aku...tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkan ayahku yang sudah membuatmu menjadi_ vampire _, namun aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa saat itu ayahku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkanmu. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Darah kami memiliki kandungan spesial; membangkitkan organ tubuh yang sudah mati, penyembuhan yang sangat cepat dan tenaga super yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia."_

 _Pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa dan berbalik memunggungi Akashi—_

" _Kuroko-_ kun, _" Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, "…kau memaafkanku? Setidaknya, kau bisa menyalahkanku, memakiku, memukulku—apapun. Bagaimanapun juga, aku menyembunyikan kebenaran ini darimu. Dan…aku bahkan_ _tidak melakukan apapun-_ _"_

 _Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah Akashi, "…tetaplah hidup dalam bayang-bayang kesalahanmu di masa lalu._ _Ayahmu membuatku menjadi monster._ _Ka_ _lian_ _bahkan tidak_ _berbuat apapun untuk_ _menghentikan_ vampire _yang menghisap darah kakak sampai kering._ _Lalu kalian berpikir bahwa dengan mengadopsiku, kalian bisa terbebas dari rasa bersalah yang kalian miliki terhadapku._ _" Kuroko menatap kearah Akashi lurus, pupil kedua matanya berubah tajam menusuk, membuat Akashi sedikit bergidik, "Aku…bukanlah orang baik yang kau kira, Akashi-_ kun, _"_

.

* * *

.

Ogiwara melaju mobilnya cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Sial, ia sudah terlalu buntu memikirkan siasat agar menghentikan Imayoshi beserta antek-anteknya yang mengejar Kuroko. Dalam pikirannya saat ini membawa Kuroko ke tempat sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari kelompok Imayoshi, dan membantu pencariannya jika bisa. Namun ia juga tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Sial…kumohon bertahanlah, Kuroko- _kun_." gerutu Ogiwara.

.

 _ **8 minutes ago…**_

" _Tunggu sebentar,_ chief _Imayoshi!"_

 _Yang dipanggil tidak menggubris, malah semakin memperlebar langkahnya, berusaha membuat jarak dengan laki-laki yang memanggil dibelakangnya._

" _Ada apa? Kau memiliki nama yang lebih pantas dijadikan pelaku?"_

" _A-Aku—"_

" _Oh…atau," Imayoshi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Ogiwara tajam dibalik lensa berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, "Kau juga mencurigaiku? Seperti yang ia lakukan terhadapku? Kau mencurigaiku sebagai seorang_ vampire _yang melakukan banyak pembunuhan?"_

 _Ogiwara menggertakkan giginya._

 _Imayoshi tersenyum misterius, "Hei Ogiwara-_ kun _, apapun yang kau katakan, kau tidak bisa menuduhku tanpa bukti loh. Dan aku bisa saja memecatmu jika kau menyerang atasanmu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya."_

" _Kau-"_

" _Ah, sebaiknya kau bersiap Ogiwara-_ kun _." Imayoshi membuka_ double door _yang menghubungkan ke ruang penyelidikan, "Aku akan membutuhkan sedikit bantuanmu nanti. Oh, aku juga akan mengenalkan padamu tim 'spesial'ku."_

 _Kedua bola mata Ogiwara membulat horror. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah layar lebar dengan sudut pandang kamera cctv sebuah_ mall _._ _Terlihat sekitar sembilan orang yang berpencar ke berbagai tempat di_ mall _tersebut._ _Sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan lokasi pelarian Kuroko. Imayoshi memang tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara blak-blakan, namun bukan berarti Ogiwara tidak tahu mengenai tim ini. Mereka terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan seperti menyelinap untuk mengumpulkan informasi atau lebih buruk; eksekusi di tempat bagi tahanan yang melarikan diri atas perintah Imayoshi._

 _Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraannya._

" _Bersembunyi di_ mall, _eh? Cukup pintar, Kuroko-_ kun _. Tapi…kurasa pelarianmu cukup sampai disini."_

" _Tetsu…" Aomine menatap layar didepannya tidak percaya._ _Ia berada dalam situasi dilema yang bahkan kedua kakinya siap beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri—jika saja tidak ada_ chief _Imayoshi._

 _Ogiwara tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendecih, kemudian ia berlari keluar ruangan penyelidikan tanpa permisi._

" _S-Shige—!"_

" _Biarkan saja, Aomine-_ kun _. Tetap pada posisi dudukmu." Imayoshi menyeringai kecil, "…yah mungkin dia bisa kugunakan juga…"_

.

* * *

.

"Satu…dua…lima…sembilan…" Kuroko menggumam, menghitung jumlah kamera tersembunyi yang mengintainya dari balik sebuah pilar. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena penglihatannya jauh lebih baik dan jeli dari manusia biasa, ia bahkan bisa melihat posisi setiap anggota tim khusus. Pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya, berlari seharian cukup menguras energinya dan sekarang ia cukup 'lapar'.

"Sial…" gerutunya. Jika begini, ia tidak akan bisa menyelidiki keberadaan kakaknya maupun memburu Imayoshi. Lain kali ia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menyusun rencana.

 _DRRT DRRT_

Saku celananya bergetar, Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga.

.

 **xXx**

.

" _Chief_ , Ogiwara Shigehiro tengah menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel pribadinya." Lapor seorang staf penyelidik.

"Keraskan _volume_ nya." Perintah Imayoshi.

.

 **xXx**

.

" _Kuroko-_ kun _! Syukurlah! Kau mengangkat teleponnya._ "

"Ah, Ogiwara- _san_. Kebetulan sekali, aku harus menemuimu sekarang. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

" _Eh? Baiklah. Aku berada di_ mall _yang sama denganmu. Kau dimana?_ "

Kuroko mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis ia pergunakan sebaik mungkin, "Hmm…aku tak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang," jeda, "Aku bisa melihat posisimu, disana ada seorang pria mengenakan topi hitam bukan? Dia mengetahui keberadaanku dan tempat yang kutuju selanjutnya."

Ogiwara melihat sekeliling, " _Ah, yang berdiri didekat kolam air mancur?_ "

"Ya. Tapi sebelum itu…" Kuroko menyeringai kecil, "Pastikan tidak ada yang mengikutimu, aku bisa kerepotan."

" _Hahaha, tenang! Tenang! Aku sudah mengganti nomor ponselku, dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya._ "

.

 **xXx**

.

"Hee…aku tidak tahu kalau Detektif Ogiwara sebegini bodohnya." Seseorang mengintai dari kejauhan menyeringai.

Beberapa orang lainnya mempersiapkan amunisi senjata mereka. Bukan _gas gun_ , melainkan senjata sungguhan.

Aomine membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat layar didepannya, "Tunggu sebentar, siapa yang memberikan wewenang menggunakan senjata beramunisi?!" manik biru safir berganti memandang Imayoshi tidak percaya.

"…" Imayoshi tidak bergeming, masih menatap layar didepannya serius.

" _Chief_ Imayoshi—!"

"Aomine- _kun_ , diam di tempatmu dan perhatikan cara kerja anak buahku baik-baik. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi contoh buatmu untuk menangkap tahanan yang kabur. Kau tidak perlu mengasihani _zombie_."

Aomine menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Oh demi apapun, jika saja Imayoshi bukan atasannya, ia akan memukul pria itu kapanpun.

"Chief _Imayoshi, kapten Nijimura Shuuzo berbicara, haruskah kita menembak mati Ogiwara Shigehiro sekarang,_ "

"Tidak sabaran seperti biasa, kapten Nijimura. Tunggu beberapa saat lagi sampai Kuroko Tetsuya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kau bisa mengeksekusi kedua orang itu ditempat sekaligus."

" _Dimengerti._ "

.

 **xXx**

.

" _Mattaku_ , Kuroko- _kun_ , kau selalu saja seenaknya…dan entah kenapa aku hanya tak bisa membencimu…" Ogiwara berjalan perlahan mendekati pria yang dimaksud Kuroko. Sesekali melihat sekelilingnya barangkali ada orang mencurigakan yang dapat menggagalkan rencananya (terkutuklah Imayoshi yang tidak pernah memberitahu para jaksa wajah-wajah anggota tim 'spesial'nya itu).

"Um, permisi…"

Si pria menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku—"

"Ah, maafkan aku, seseorang membayarku tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat,"

"Eh? Apa maksud-"

 _BUAGH_!

Ogiwara tersungkur. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu melayangkan pukulan telak di pipinya.

"Ow-"

"Serang!" aba-aba dari kapten Nijimura dikeluarkan tanpa perintah dari Imayoshi. Beberapa bawahannya menyergap pelaku pemukulan tadi.

'Gawat, sepertinya itu orang-orang Imayoshi. Aku harus pergi-' Ogiwara mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh dan berlari menjauh dari sana. Kedua _iris_ karamelnya menangkap asal bilik pakaian anak-anak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia masuk dan bersembunyi disana.

[ _Kuroko Tetsuya's calling..._ ]

"Halo? Kuroko- _kun_? Kau masih disana?"

" _Ppft...makanya sudah kukatakan pastikan tidak ada yang mengikutimu. Kau tahu, kau punya sembilan orang yang mengikutimu. Memangnya kau ini gumiho?"_

Ogiwara menghela napas lega, "Oh Kuroko- _kun_ , selera humormu jelek sekali. Kau membuat jantungku serasa keluar dari tempatnya. Sekarang cepat beritahu posisimu."

.

 **xXx**

.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka?"

"Sepertinya itu ponsel yang berbeda. Kami tidak dapat menyadapnya, _chief_."

.

 **xXx**

.

"Tidak sekarang, Ogiwara- _san_. Kau dan aku akan berada dalam masalah." Kuroko berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, "Aku akan memberimu tanda dan kau harus segera ke lantai 2. Keluarlah lewat pintu darurat disebelah bilik pakaian pria, ikuti saja jalannya sampai menemukan pintu menuju parkir mobil B2. Aku akan menemukanmu, jadi bersembunyilah dengan benar."

"Argh! Kau terlalu banyak memerintah! Akan lucu jika nantinya malah kau yang tertangkap-"

"Sekarang!"

"E-eh? Apa—ah baiklah!"

Ogiwara melesat keluar dari bilik pakaian anak-anak secepat yang ia bisa. Ia bahkan tidak ingin sekedar menoleh ke belakang. Yang terpenting adalah ia harus menuju ke tempat yang sudah ia janjikan bersama Kuroko.

.

 **xXx**

.

"Kapten Nijimura! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau sudah lupa misimu!?"

" _Maafkan saya. Ada kejadian yang tidak terduga-"_

"Lupakan! Pergantian misi! Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Kuroko Tetsuya berada di tempat kejadian perkara. Bagaimanapun caranya, kalian harus menangkap mereka!"

.

 **xXx**

.

"Enam orang, kejar Ogiwara Shigehiro. Kemungkinan besar Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bertemu dengannya. Hentikan mereka. Untuk berjaga-jaga, tiga orang termasuk aku akan mencari keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya secara terpisah. Jangan sampai kehilangan kontak!"

"Baik!" ke-8 anak buah Nijimura mulai berpencar. Tak jauh dari sana, Kuroko mengintai dari balik sebuah pilar.

'Ah...mereka berpencar. Merepotkan sekali...' Kuroko mendengus, 'Haruskah kujatuhkan kaptennya terlebih dahulu? Atau mengejar enam orang yang mengincar Ogiwara- _san_?'

"Ppft...bercanda...mana mungkin aku mengabaikan Ogiwara- _san_. Akan kuurus kalian nanti," Kuroko menaiki eskalator dan menuju ke lantai 2. Berjalan cepat namun tetap tenang tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Bibirnya menyeringai kecil saat ia menangkap gerombolan enam orang yang mengejar Ogiwara. Ia memperpendek jaraknya dengan orang yang paling belakang, kemudian memberikan pukulan telak dibelakang lehernya. Untunglah tak banyak yang melintas disana sehingga tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tak lupa ia mematikan semua alat penyadap termasuk kamera tersembunyi yang dibawa oleh orang tersebut.

" _Belakang kalian, bodoh!_ " teriak Imayoshi dari alat komunikasi mereka.

Sontak lima orang sisanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati teman mereka mengerang kesakitaan. Terlihat Kuroko yang seolah sengaja memperlihatkan dirinya berjalan kearah pintu darurat (yang berbeda dengan pintu darurat tujuan Ogiwara). Mereka langsung berlari kearah pemuda tersebut pergi. Sebelum memasuki pintu, kelima orang itu mempersiapkan amunisi mereka.

.

 **xXx**

.

Cukup. Aomine tidak bisa berdiam diri terlalu lama dan menyaksikan keponakannya ditembak mati oleh tim Imayoshi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan.

"A-Aomine- _san_!"

.

 **xXx**

.

Derap kaki bergantian memasuki pintu perlahan. Menodongkan senjata mereka penuh waspada serta menajamkan setiap indera mereka.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kuroko sudah siap sedari awal dengan berdiri di balik pintu.

Orang terakhir masuk. Dengan cepat Kuroko menjepitnya dengan menendang pintu. Satu orang lagi tumbang. Empat lainnya berbalik arah dan menyerang Kuroko secara bergantian. Namun bagi pemuda pemilik iris biru musim panas itu, gerakan mereka terlampau lamban dan sangat terbaca (terima kasih pada mata _vampire_ nya). Dalam sepersekian detik, dia berhasil melumpuhkan semua orang yang mengejarnya. Ia mencari kamera tersembunyi dan alat penyadap dari balik pakaian mereka dan menghancurkannya dengan genggaman yang kuat.

Terlalu mudah.

 _DRRRT_

 _DRRRT_

 _PIP_

" _H-halo? Kuroko-kun? Kau masih disana kan? Aku sudah di tempat yang kau tuju dan tidak ada yang mengejarku._ "

"Baiklah, tetap disana dan bersembunyi dengan benar sampai aku datang." Kuroko menuruni tangga dengan cepat namun sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara, karena masih ada 3 orang yang masih mengejarnya.

Sampailah ia di _basement_ lantai 2, tempat yang dijanjikan oleh mereka berdua. Kuroko bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar saat menangkap 3 figur bersenjata yang terlihat akan berpencar. Pemuda itu mendecih kecil, Ogiwara dalam bahaya jika ia tidak menjatuhkan ketiga orang itu sesegera mungkin. Semoga saja laki-laki yang lebih tua itu cukup pintar untuk bersembunyi.

Kuroko keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memperpendek jarak dengan seseorang disana. Dengan 1 pukulan telak dibelakang kepalanya, orang tersebut tumbang. Tak lama kemudian, 1 orang lagi muncul dan menembaki Kuroko tanpa henti. Namun pemuda itu dapat menghindari setiap tembakan dengan gesit. Ia berlari kearah si penembak dan menggenggam kepalanya, lalu menghantamkannya ke tanah cukup keras untuk membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak lupa ia menghancurkan setiap alat penyadap yang terpasang di jaket dan telinga mereka—

"Yo, Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_..."

Sebuah mulut pistol menempel di punggung bagian kirinya. Sepertinya Kuroko mulai kelelahan sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan manusia dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya pelarianmu cukup sampai disini. Aku akan sangat menghargainya jika kau menyerah dengan baik-baik."

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

A/N: _Err_...cuma mau bilang ada sedikit kesalahan di _Portal Novelist_ sebelumnya perihal umur Akashi. 20 tahun itu umur fisiknya. Untuk umur aslinya...silahkan berspekulasi sendiri mengenai umurnya karena rata-rata _vampire_ berumur sangat panjang. Oiya, ini cuma 2 bab saja kok. Tadinya mau digabung 1 bab aja tapi rasanya kurang drama/?

Adios! (Btw kalau nemu typo atau bingung atau apapun silahkan tanya lewat PM. Insya Allah akan saya balas jika masih ada kaitannya dengan Portal Novelist sebelumnya dan Portal Novelist: Us bab 1 )


End file.
